Meet My Gaze
by xXFlyingxFreeXx
Summary: After one dance, Kid and Crona are seemingly attracted to one another. Kid is addicted, Crona is shy but willing and Ragnarok is bursting with anger. What will the outcome be? Kid/Crona and some Ragnarok/Crona. Rated T for now, but will go up later. R & R


Meet My Gaze

Death the Kid/Crona

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater *is sad now* but I hope you enjoy my fic anyways. Crona is a girl in my eyes so that's what she'll be in all of my stories, if you leave a comment saying that Crona is a boy, I respect your opinion but don't tell me what to do in my fic ok? Please and Thank yous! And please, I apologize for Kid, he might be a lil OOC, it's my first time writing with him.

Based on episode 31, I nearly died when I saw it, such a cute episode with lots of Crona! 3

Chapter 1: The Party

--

"Shall we have a party?"

That evening everyone gathered at Death the Kid's house. There was a fairly large crowd and more people seemed to be showing up. Soul brought his record of punk music; Black Star and Patti were stuffing their faces and everyone seemed to be having a great time.

"Why is she just standing there? Doesn't she know this is a party?" Liz said.

"I'm not sure she even knows how to 'deal with parties' as she always says. But I'll go talk to her." Maka said confidently and strode over to the corner of the room. "Crona? What's wrong?" she asked.

Crona, who was an extremely shy girl, looked up surprised. Her pink hair fell lightly around her face and her eyes were trembling.

"M-maka…I don't know how to deal with this…"

'Thought so.' Maka thought to herself. "Crona, there's no need to be afraid, everyone here is your friend and they're all happy you came. Why don't you dance? We could find you a partner!" Crona shuttered.

"No, that's ok; I don't think anyone would want to dance with me…"

"Why not? You look great Crona, it's nice to see you in something other than black, I'm sure any guy would be lucky to dance with you."

"Someone like him!" Maka said happily and pulled Kid, who was just on his way to get some punch, rather violently, over to where she and Crona were standing. "Here, Kid will dance with you!" she smiled.

"Maka! Look at what you've done!" Kid said angrily, trying to flatten out the wrinkles Maka put in his shirt, and he had just ironed it too.

"Crona needs someone to dance with, so you're going to dance with her." Maka said, completely ignoring Kid's shirt.

"M-maka…its ok, he doesn't have to and I can't dance anyways." Crona said trying to hide behind Maka's thin frame.

Kid was about to object to go and iron his shirt again when he caught a glance at Crona, she was dressed entirely in a white suit, buttons up and down the back. She looked extremely slender and fragile but Kid had never seen anything look so pure.

"Crona, may I have this dance?" he asked and held out his hand. Crona looked at it for a minute and decided to hide again. Maka took Crona's hand and placed it into Kid's and walked away.

"Maka!" Crona desperately tried to call her back, but to no avail. Kid was already leading her onto the dance floor, her hand clasped tightly in his.

"I don't know how to dance…" she explained.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you, it's not that hard and besides, it's a slow dance, there isn't much to it." Kid smiled and placed his hand on her waist, causing her to shudder. "It's ok, calm down, I won't hurt you."

"I know." She smiled as he held her close to his frame. She felt so warm and safe with him, she had never felt safe before, it was a nice feeling.

They started moving back and forth slowly, a typical slow dance. Kid kept eye contact the whole time while Crona on the other hand, was still feeling shy, so looked at the floor instead. Kid pulled her closer suddenly, she gasped in surprise and finally met his gaze.

"You look beautiful tonight. The suit you're wearing is very symmetrical, it looks great on you." He smiled.

"T-thank you." She blushed. "Shinigami-kun looks very nice tonight too."

He sweat-dropped at the formality. "Crona, we're friends, you can just call me Kid alright?"

"Oh I'm sorry Shinig-, I mean Kid." She said shyly.

As the song ended, Kid loosened his grip. "Thank you for the dance." He smiled again and took her hand and lightly kissed it. "Will you save another dance for me at the end of the night?"

"S-sure." Crona said almost inaudibly, no one has ever kissed her on the hand before, she wasn't exactly sure how to deal with it, but silently wished for him to do it again.

"See, that wasn't so bad!" Maka said as she came up behind Crona, startling her.

"No, it wasn't, it was very nice of Kid-kun to dance with me." Crona smiled.

"Yeah it was, you guys looked cute together, and I think Kid is still thinking about it." Maka smirked.

"Why do you say that?" she asked shyly.

"Well he keeps glancing over here and smiling, I think it's obvious enough. I never knew I was such a great matchmaker!" Maka said happily. Crona blushed furiously

"You think Kid-kun r-really likes m-me?" she stammered.

"Yeah, I really think he does. He may even ask you out."

Crona just about had a stroke at that point. "Ask ME out? No-no Maka, I don't think so. I don't know how to deal with d-dating and besides someone like Kid-kun is WAY too good for me. He's so popular and handsome and I'm so-."

"So what? Crona you need to give yourself some confidence. You're very popular, everyone wants to know you, and this whole party was practically for everyone to meet you anyways. And you're very pretty too, you have the cutest eyes and you're tall and slender. I wish I was like that." Maka said, putting a hand to Crona's shoulder.

"Maka, you already are be-beautiful, I could never be like you. I see g-guys talk to you and you're not even afraid." Crona stammered, growing increasingly more uncomfortable as the conversation continued.

"Why would I be? I'm not nervous around boys because I don't like any of the ones that ask me out that's all. If I liked someone Crona, you'd know, I'd be nervous and blushing and all over the place." She laughed. "I just haven't found the guy that's right for me."

"…Y-you really think he likes me?" she asked quietly.

"Yes! Crona, I can tell how boys act when they like a girl and Kid is fitting that description perfectly." Maka smiled.

"B-but doesn't he already have a g-girlfriend?"

"Who? You don't mean Liz or Patti do you?" Crona nodded. "God no Crona, you can rest assured that they are just partners. Liz is too old for him and I bet he thinks Patti is a little immature, Kid is more on the intellectual side."

Slowly, but surely Crona's lips started to form a smile, however slight.

"Hey! What are you guys being all quiet over here for?!?" Black Star said rather loudly as he threw his arms around the two girls. Maka rolled her eyes and Crona was going for the second stroke attack in one night. "Don't you know this is a party?!?" Black Star asked Crona, practically shoving his face near hers, not realizing how obnoxious he was being.

"Uhh…ummm…Ah!" Crona stammered as Black Star was suddenly taken away. Kid stood in his place.

"Sorry about that," he smiled. "He gets a little too excited at these big gatherings. Would you like a drink?" he asked, Crona shyly accepted.

"Thank you." She said as he handed her some punch.

"So, Crona? Are you enjoying yourself tonight?"

Crona gave a shy little nod. "I'm not entirely used to it but I'm not uncomfortable, just a little scared I guess. I've never been to a party before."

"Well I'm glad that you're having a good time, I would have thought for sure the dancing would have scared you away." He chuckled lightly. She fidgeted.

"Well I've never d-danced with anyone either, and I've never been that cl-close to anyone before." She said blushing.

"So this party that I threw was your first and I was also your first dance. Suddenly, I'm feeling good about myself now." He laughed, taking a sip of his punch. Suddenly another slow song came on.

"Would you like to dance again?" He asked as he held out his hand in a gentleman fashion.

"Ummm…s-sure." She blushed and took his hand as he led her out on the dance floor again.

--

"M-maka, I'm going to get going." Crona said to her friend at the end of the night.

"Aww, ok Crona, can you make it back to the guest rooms on your own? I'll walk you back if you'd like."

"Let me handle that Maka." Kid interjected. Maka shrugged and waved 'good night.'

"I can make it back on my own, no need to t-trouble yourself Kid-kun." She said.

"I insist, it would be very rude if I did not see you home safely, besides, I was hoping we could talk alone." Suddenly a very angry voice interjected.

"HELL NO! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL YOU'RE COMING HOME WITH CRONA! SHE BELONGS TO ME! SO FUCK OFF YOU LITTLE SHINIGAMI!" Ragnarok, Crona's demon weapon, yelled.

"R-ragnarok…" Crona said almost silently, she knew better than to upset him, she DID want to eat tonight.

"And what, may I ask, is wrong with walking her home?" Kid said in a strong tone.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE AFTER SHINIGAMI! DON'T THINK THAT YOU'LL GET THAT FROM HER, SHE'S MINE!" Ragnarok turned his gaze to Crona. "DO YOU WANT THIS GUY TO FUCK YOU? IF YOU LET HIM WALK YOU HOME HE'S GONNA USE THE FIRST CHANCE HE GETS AND BAM YOU'RE FUCKED! Both literally and physically."

Crona was bewildered, she didn't know what Ragnarok was talking about, and whatever it was must be horrible if he didn't want Kid to do it.

"Kid, I'm sorry, I think I better just go home on my own. Not that I don't appreciate the offer, but could we talk at school?" She asked shyly. Kid nodded and took her hand.

"I had a nice time tonight Crona." He smiled and kissed her hand and sneered up at Ragnarok, who was practically about to kill him for touching her at all.

"I did too Kid." She smiled sweetly at him. "Good night." She waved.

"Good Night."

--

Well that was chapter one, I hope you guys liked it and I hope I didn't make anyone too OOC, stick around for chapter two, it'll be coming in a bit.

Please Review! I would appreciate it a lot!


End file.
